


Insecurity

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Insecurity, Jealousy, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not insecurity if you're just being realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of Saratoga.
> 
> I welcome constructive criticism on all of my works. If you want to leave a comment, that's perfectly fine, but if you'd prefer to send a message, my email is goldphoenixrising@yahoo.com.

Dan declines to join Trixie and Honey on their expedition to find Regan in Saratoga.

It's not because he doesn't care about Regan. He does care. He cares enough that he's jealous of the other Bob-Whites for being so comfortable around Regan and taking so much of his time. He cares enough to resent that Regan seems to prefer them to his own nephew.

He cares about all of them, to the point that he'll never tell anyone of his jealousy, ever.

Despite that, sometimes Dan hates himself for letting Regan be such a significant factor in his life. He's always suspected he was probably setting himself up for disappointment. He can recall instances when he cautioned himself against forming any strong attachments in Sleepyside.

Looks like he was right.

What if Regan doesn't care? What if his sudden disappearance is an omen of his apathy?

He left a note . . . 

A vague, cursory note that gave no information about where he was going, what he was doing, or why he left.

A note that indicated nothing about his regard for Dan.

What if Regan doesn't care about him? What if all this time, he's just been acting as guardian to Dan out of obligation rather than sentiment?

The possibly brings Dan's lungs to seize, and his throat constricts even as he reminds himself he was a fool to ever believe otherwise in the first place.

If he wears his heart on his sleeve, it's going to be stabbed.

He tells Trixie and Honey to go find Regan without him. He can't face the possibility of Regan not caring about him as it is; he doesn't want to be there when it's confirmed.

(Besides, Regan has always liked them better, anyway.)


End file.
